


Party Preparations

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The guys are getting dressed for the Halloween party





	Party Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Halloween Fic Tac Toe.
> 
> It covers the following squares: Gwaine, Monster and Costume :)

„What’s that supposed to be?“ Arthur asked when Gwaine entered the room wearing a long coat.

“My Halloween costume!” Gwaine beamed.

Percy threw him a look and Merlin laughed. “You’re going as an exhibitionist?”

Rolling his eyes, Gwaine took a pack of cigarettes and put one of them between his lips.

“If you’re lighting this thing now, I won’t kiss you at midnight!” Percy made a face.

Throwing himself into the big armchair, Gwaine sighed. “It’s not New Year’s and you’ll kiss me anyway. Everyone knows you find me irresistible.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Not when you’ve been smoking.” 

Pretending to light the cigarette, Gwaine threw Percy a sultry look. “I’m James Dean!”

“Wouldn’t you wish.” Percy vanished behind the folding screen.

Merlin put his jacket on.

“We’re going to a Halloween party, Merlin, not your wedding!” Gwaine frowned when he saw Merlin all dressed up.

Before Merlin could say a word, Arthur stepped in. “That can be arranged.”

“I’m not going to marry you when you are wearing a football uniform.” He had to admit that Arthur filled it very well, though and wished he would leave the helmet at home.

Percy sighed from behind the screen. “And they are at it again.”

Merlin laughed and then struck a pose. “Bond. Merlin Bond.” He opened the jacket to reveal the toy gun he had put in the waistband. “What are you going as, Percy? Frankenstein’s Monster?”

“No, not again.”

“The hulk?”

“Nope.”

“Superman? Batman? Superhero of your choice?”

“I thought I’d do something different this year.” Percy’s voice was muffled by layers of fabric.

“Chewbacca?”

There was more rustling and then Percy appeared again in a blue dress and a light blond wig that ended in a long braid.

The guys were staring.

“I assume you like it.” Percy grinned and went to check his looks in the mirror.

“A 7 foot drag Queen Elsa…” Merlin whispered.

“Can’t wait to get under that skirt later.” Gwaine grinned. 

Arthur finally found his voice again. “Aren’t you going to freeze in just that?”

Percy beamed as if Arthur had paid him the best compliment ever before the smile turned into a little evil grin. He took a few steps away from Arthur, then turned a bit. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”


End file.
